Lost Love:Angel of Time,Princess of Death,Akatsuki
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: This is a random story and there could be several rs in later chapters. Full Title:Lost Love:Angel of Time,Princess of Death,Akatsuki Betrayal... This story is on hold till I have finish writing chapters for my other stories. This story is also going to be rewritten with a new version when I have time. Bye.
1. Missing girl!

**Author's note: This is my first Story here and It kind is going to be severals rapes in here.I just love to write .**

**Chapter one: Missing Girl....**

* * *

"Lady Ashly"The young Uchiha called,"Where are you?"

No one answer him as he walk around searching for the young female he couldn't find.

"Lose something again, Itachi",a voice said taunting him.

"Shut up Hiden",The young Uchiha said.

"Why?"Hiden said with a smirk.

"I don't have time for you now"He said with angry in his voice.

"Itachi-kun"a female voice said before glomping him and knocking him to the ground.

"Get off me, Olivia"Itachi says to the girl.

"Why?",she asked.

"Cause I am busy and go play with Tobi."He says.

"No thanks",Olivia says coldly.

Hiden watch as this was going on.

"What's happening?"a female asked.

Hiden smirk and looked at the young girl. "They are fighting"He said well looking at the young girl body.

"Make them stop!"she said.

"Why?"Hiden asked .

"Or else I will kill you"she said.

"Why me?"Hiden says dramatic.

"Shut Up!"She's yells at him.

Hiden just stares at the girl before smirking."What do I get in return?"He asked .

"Anything you want"She says.

"Itachi, Olivia, knock it off"He says.

Itachi and Olivia turn to look at him and the young girl. The female hides behind Hiden.

"You bastard!"Itachi says as he attack him while the girls watch as both hot young man attack each other. Quickly, in a blink of an eye, both were out. The young female stood above both man with an evil look in her eye.

"What the hell happen?" A man voice called out. The young female disappear at the sound of the man voice.

"You have return, Princess" a voice said in the shadow said quietly while watching what was going on.

"That girl beat them both up and she really young"Olivia said to the man."Get them heal and go after that woman"he shouted."Yes Leader-san"The whole group of Akatsuki said before disappearing to look for the girl.

* * *

Somewhere else in a small village, a boy awakes to a pain he felt in his heart.

"Ashly?"he call out to the dark but no one answer.

Some movement drew his attention to the young female bleeding on his bedroom floor.

"A-Are you okay?"He asked.

He waited a few seconds for the female to talk but no answer.

"I'm fine" said a quiet voice.

He turn to see the female, no, woman stand up and walk to his door before fainting.

_"Shit"_he thought as he pick up the girl and carry her to his bed. He started to heal the wounds that were worse and so on and soon from there. This went on for ten minutes before he heard a faint moan out of the girl.

Up close the female was beautiful to the boy. Of course the boy rarely saw female his age not glare at him and end up in his house and act nice to him and thought _all _female were hot but this on was beautiful to him for some reason.

"Ai Hime"he said outloud to himself. He look at the girl and thought_"that means Love Princess"_ .He look at the girl and went to get some ramen.

The boy knew he was in love with the woman. Her pale skin, her crimson red lips, and her long silk blonde hair.

"Like a Goddess"he said before lightly kissing her on the lips.

_"Open_ _your eyes"_ he said over and over in his mind.

He took in her dirty cloak that strange had red clouds on them and the crimson red shirt and nighttime black pants with pink cherry blossoms all over with red paint on them. The boy felt no evil from the girl.

"He is angry at you"He says to her. The boy watch the girl and the last thing he saw was her eyes opening to a red Sharingan.

* * *

**Sorry if you hate just a story I wanted to write.**


	2. Betrayal

**Author note: here chapter two of my Angel of Time, Princess of Death, Akatsuki Betrayer. **

**Lost Love is a story of Betrayal and Death.**

* * *

**_Chapter two: Betrayal......._**

* * *

Meanwhile with the Akatsuki, they were searching for the young girl that was missing in the small village with the was mad at himself for getting knocked out like stood close by with Konan and others were at the appear then with a message.

"Leader-san says to track down and find Ashly"Olivia says bored.

Hidan smirks before saying,"That young girl was Ashly"

Everyone looks at him.

"What?!"Itachi says.

Konan eyes open wide at the news.

"Tobi a good boy"He says happily.

Olivia just looks down.

"She try to hide her chakra from us."Itachi says.

"Because she didn't want to hurt us"Konan says quietly.

"Why did she do that?"Tobi said serious.

Hidan answer Tobi,"She was doing a mission and wasn't suppose to come back until next week"

"Then get her back"Tobi said with a smirk.

Olivia sighs, then says,"Ashly isn't here or in the Rain Village."

"She's in the Leaf Village"a voice says behind them.

"Leader-san"the five say before bowing to him.

"We will get her back"Itachi says to him.

"She is with the nine-tail boy"he says quietly.

"Naruto?!"Itachi says with wide eyes.

"Yes"the leader says to him.

Tobi had been jumping up and down for the last ten minutes as they talk. He then said,"Ashly-chan must but return to us. We need her for our plan"He says with a smirk.

Konan looks at Tobi with a dirty look before walking up to the Leader and kissing him on the check lightly.

"You must protect her, Konan"He says in her ear softly.

"Yes, Leader-san"she says answering him.

"Good, but bring her back in one piece"

"Yes, Leader-san"They answer.

"Watch Tobi"He says softly to Konan and Itachi.

"Understood"They both say to him.

"Pein"Konan says. He turn and looks at her.

"Be safe"She says softly.

"I will, Konan"He says with a small smirk. The six quickly took off to get their princess back.

* * *

The girl awoke and looked around the strange room she was in.

"Where am I?"she asked outloud.

"You should remember, princess"a voice says.

The girl turn to look at the boy before whispering,"Naruto"Her eyes widen when she saw what Naruto look like.

"Ashly-chan"he says with the last word full of venon.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"Ashly asks with concern.

"Nothing wrong"He says shouting at her. Ashly feels the Nine-tails fox demon chakra coming from Naruto.

"What are you going to do?"She asked the demon.

He smirk before saying,"Rape you"Ashly stared at him in horror.

"You know, I really like you"He said to her with a smirk.

"I want you"he says this time quietly.

Ashly tries to move but felt like she couldn't move."No point in trying to move"he says.

"Let him go"she says.

"Why do you want Naruto in control?" He asked with a smirk.

"Cause I won't let you have him!"

"Oh, I see."He says acting bored.

Ashly just glares at the Naruto/Kyuubi while trying to think of a way to get Naruto back without hurting him.

_"This is going to be hard"_She thought before feeling something wet and warm on her neck. Naruto lick her neck before she felt teeth sink into her neck lightly.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"Ashly yelled at the demon.

"Rape you"He says as she was a child to him.

"You are making me mad for not letting me have you"He says sweetly to her with a smirk.

"Go to hell!"she said spitting in his face.

Before she could reacted, he had grab hold of her and kissed her hard.

Ashly hit Naruto hard before he fell to the ground.

_"Shit. This is bad."_She thought before quickly tying up Naruto and healing his wounds.

"Please, come back soon Naruto"she says before starting to cry for him......

* * *

_**Author note: I have chapter three, four & five wrote down.**_

**_now I have to type them up._**

**_Later......._**

_**Kyuubi**_

_**Torture **_

_**Betrayal**_


	3. Akatsuki & Angel Guardian

**Author note: this is the third chapter of my Lost Love story. The rape will started in the next chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chatper three: Akatsuki & Angel Guardian.......**_

* * *

The six arrive in the Leaf Village just before dawn.

"Where is Naruto's house?"Konan asked Itachi.

"Over there"Itachi said pointing to a building not to far from the village gates and close to the Ramen shop. They walked to where Naruto's house was and knock on the door.

"It's not lock"Olivia said with a frown.

"What the..."Itachi said trailing off to the sound of someone falling, silence, then someone started to cry.

"It's too quiet in here"Konan said.

Itachi walked up directly up to the bedroom door and force it open. His eyes looked over the room before seeing bandages and a dirty Akatsuki cloak on the ground._"So she is_ _here"_Itachi thought before being hit on the head.

"You fucking bastard"someone said. A flash of darkness pass though his close eyes before he open them.

"Ashly, he still awake"said a male voice.

"I know"answer a female voice.

"So untie me now"he asked.

"No can do right now Naruto"She said sadly.

"Ashly let me go now"He said angrily to her.

"Be quiet, Naruto"she said to him.

Ashly then tried to tie up Itachi but Itachi grab her and force her to the ground. Konan, Olivia, Pein, Hidan and Tobi came in.

"Are you alright, Itachi-kun?"Olivia asked.

"I'm fine"He said.

"Akatsuki"Naruto shouted. Ashly started to struggle but Itachi just sat on her lightly without releasing her.

"Get off me, bastard"She said to him.

"Nope"Itachi replied with a smirk. Ashly knew she was in danger than. Naruto bites Pein in the butt.

"What the hell"Pein said after Naruto bite him.

Konan, Ashly and Olivia laugh. Hidan just stared and Tobi looked shocked. Itachi sated on Ashly harder.

"Ouch"she says. Itachi just goes"Hn"then smirk. Konan just watched as this was going on, Naruto just glared at Itachi before biting Hidan. Hidan knock out Naruto and Tobi.

"There"was all he said. Pein drag Naruto over to the bed and Konan put Tobi on the sofa. Itachi move himself to sit on Ashly back above her butt. Ashly felt Itachi move a bit but her legs were now trap. Konan untied Naruto and tie Tobi up. Pein watch all this then said something to Olivia, Hidan and Konan.

"Itachi"Pein said,"Will you get off of her and tie her up?"He said with a smirk. Itachi nod his head, gets off of her and ties Ashly up.

Olivia drags Ashly to the training room of Naruto's house with no window.

"Make it soundproof"Olivia said in her ear. Ashly did as she was told and cast the spell.

Olivia sat in front of her and started to play with her hair. Ashly watched as Olivia did this and blush when Olivia touch her breast when she was not paying attention.

Olivia smirk before lightly kissing Ashly lips and neck. Ashly let out a small gasp and a whimper before Olivia kissed her harder. Olivia stop a few minutes later and braided Ashly hair into a crescent moon.

"Very pretty"Olivia said as she cut off her own hair.

"Why did you do that?"Ashly asked shocked.

"Because I want to be a beautiful female ninja with short hair."She said proudly to Ashly.

"I understand"Ashly said before Olivia left the room.

* * *

**Author note: hope you like it. Rape will be in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter is called Rape of Time......**

**Remember the Titian**


End file.
